Moving Forward
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: This is the sequel to What are best Friends for-Courtney Orton is back in the WWE trying to move on with her life since the death of her husband,but can she cope with raising her baby alone.
1. Going back

I don't own any of the wrestlers....etc. plz dnt sue me!! i disclaim!!

Courtney picked the tiny sleeping baby out of her car seat and held her tightly, but not too tightly. She sighed"Well Roxie here we are"

She looked up at the arena in front of her, They were in New York city where she and Randy had first met. She smiled as she rememberd how embaressed she had been, it was her first show and Christy had managed to humiliate her along with Chris Jericho in an interview.

I can do this she thought to herself. She put Roxie carefully into her carry cot and entered the building. She knew everyone would be there in a meeting so she headed towards where it was being held. It felt strange being back, she hadn't been there since she was married. Roxie was now three months old so she had been away for over five months. She knocked lightly on the door before putting down the carry cot to open the door.

She picked her daughter back up and walked in the room, all eyes were on her. She started to feel very uncomfortable, maybe she wasn't ready for this yet. She quickly sat in a chair in the back and started to check on Roxie so she wouldn't have to pay attention to the people staring at her.

Courtney looked up as she heard the door open and she smiled as she saw her friends walk in the door.

"Nice of you three to show up"said Eric sarcastically"now if we could continue with the meeting"

Christy had caught sight of Courtney in the back and ran up to her letting out a squeel of excitment.

"Oh my god you're here, i feel like i haven't seen you in ages, hows my gorgeous little neice doing, are you alright, you never told me you were coming back so soon"Christy said very quickly so Courtney struggled to hear half of it.

"Wow just like old times"she laughed"well i know i'm sorry i didn't tell you but i wasn't expecting to come back so soon myself, i'm better and Roxie here is brilliant"

"I know look how big she's getting!"Trish exclaimed looking down at her as Roxie let out a little sigh in her sleep.

"awww she's so sweet, and that last picture you sent was beautiful"Christy told her"and John likes the one where she's wearing the shirt he got her"

"I thought he would"she laughed

"How are you getting on?"Chris asked speaking for the first time.

"Well it was hard at first getting used to having to look after someone who relies on you for everything but it's getting easier"she replied.

"Well we all missed you"he told her

"I missed you guys too"she told them all with a smile.

"Well if your little meeting is finished maybe we could continue with the one at hand!"Eric yelled.

"Hey don't yell you'll frighten my neice"Christy warned"now could you get this meeting over with we haven't got all day"

Eric looked like he was about to burst a blood vesel, he definatly wasn't happy so they all sat in silence for the rest of the meeting not wanting to annoy him any further.

"Well i'd just like to welcome Courtney back to raw and you can all go now"Eric finished and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"So"said Trish turning round to face Courtney"What have you been up to since we last saw you?"

"Nothing to be honest just looking after Roxie, weekly shopping for food, constantly buying new clothes for Roxie, i swear you buy her somthing new and by the next week she's grown out of itshe told her"It's not the most interesting thing in the world but just having Roxie makes it worth while"

"Well i'm not ready for motherhood"Trish told her

Courtney just smiled at her"that's what i thought right up until i held her"

"You know it's funny how we can sit and talk like this now, i mean we really hated ach other before and now you're one of my best friends"Trish said while in deep thought.

"I know but i'm glad we're friends now and i know what you're really like not just the act you put on for other people"She told her.

"Well i'm more careful about who i spend my time with, I love hanging out with you and Christy because who i am is good enough where as before i was being someone i wasn't just to be accepted but i've grown up since then"Trish admitted.

"I've definatly grown up aswell, i'm not the same girl i used to be before..."she started

"We don't have to talk about it honey"Trish told her.

"I know but i think i'm gonna have to start talking about it so i can let it go, If i stay in the past then i can't move forward and that's not good for Roxie"She said

"Court it's only been five months and you're doing great"Trish reassured her"Don't rush yourself"

"You're right"she said with a smile"you know i still think about him all the time, i even dream about him, sometimes it feels like i'll never move on"

"You'll never forget him but you will move on with time"Trish told her.

"How about we have a cheery conversation now"She suggested.

"Good idea, let's go find Chris, he's been dying to talk to you again he really missed you"Trish said getting up and grabbing Roxie's changing bag as Courtney picked up the carrycot.

"I missed him to, he's been such a great help through all of this, you all have"she said warmly.

"what are best friends for"laughed Trish

"I can't count the amount of times i've heard and said that phrase"she laughed back.

The two girls walked off to find Chris and Christy. It amazed Courtney how she and Trish had become such great friends. She was the most unlikely person to help Courtney when she was down but she had, and they had built a strong friendship. True had taken a real tragedy to change Trish but she had changed and that's all that mattered to Courtney. She had always had friends but only four were there when she really needed them. That was even more true today when she had first arrived no one asked how she was or got up to help her, they all just stared at her like she was from outer space, but it really didn't matter anymore she had all she needed.

ok well that's my first chapter in the sequl not brillant so i'll try and do better next time promise. Sorry lilblue but It all being a dream didn't fit with my idea for the story sorry! and thank you everyone who reviewd part one of the Courtney story you all really helped and it was nice of you to read and review my story. anyways thanks again. love ViCkY xXxXx


	2. The show

Courtney took a deep breathe as her name was announced. She put a smile on her face before walking out and heading down to the ring waving to the fans who were all cheering for her. She was at a loss for words she certainly hadn't expected such a reaction. She maybe have forgotten about the WWE but they definatly hadn't forgotten her. She was in a match against Trish, she knew Trish wouldn't be too bad on her but she also knew that she would lose. It really didn't bother her at all though.

Trish gave her a small smile as she entered the ring before getting into her character with a new colder look on her face.

"Well well if it isn't little Courtney Orton back again, and there i was all happy that you had finally learnt that you didn't belong here"Trish said nastily."Are you sure you should be here you're looking a little on the large size?"

"Actually Trish i'm right where i belong and you can say what you like i really couldn't care less what you think"Courtney told her calmly barely batting an eyelid at all of the things Trish was saying.

"No this is where i belong and i'm gonna show you what it's like to be in my ring"Trish threatend.

"Is that a threat?"Courtney asked almost laughing.

"Absolutly"Trish replied angrily before going to hit her.

The referee quickly started the match. Trish eaisly got the uper hand as she had caught Courtney by surprise. The crowd was booing but wasn't surprised Courtney had talent but she wasn't as talented as some of the other diva's and Trish was second best in the business or first in her opinion. But Courtney surprised them all. She had done alot of training with Randy, this wasn't going to be as easy as Trish thought. It was hard to get at Courtney as she kept blocking all of her moves and getting in a few good one's of her own. Trish went in for her finishing move so sure that she had won but Courtney blocked the move and knocked her down then went on to beat Trish with her own finishing move.

"And here is your winner Courtney Orton"said the announcer as the ref lifted her hand in victory. Christy and Chris came rushing down to the ring and Chris picked her up and swung her around then Christy started to hug her jumping up and down excitedly.

Courtney walked over to Trish and extended her hand to her. Trish still in character stared at her like she was an alien or somthing.

"It's just a hand Trish it won't bite"She told her with a small smile.

"Thanks"said Trish as she let Courtney help her up.

"You know Trish i don't think your as bitchy as you make out, You'd be alot happier if you were nicer to people."

"I'm sorry for what i said before, you do beling here and your not fat infact you look great you can't even tell you were pregnant"Trish said softly.

"That's ok"Courtney said

"You can't be firends with her!"Chris exclaimed."she's a bitch people don't change that quickly"

"Maybe you need a little faith in people"Courtney said turning on him"I'm really getting fed up of your bad attitude yes you and Trish have a bad past the future doesn't have to be the same, ever heard of moving on, try it!"

"Sorry"he mumbled looking embaressed.

Trish smiled at her"thank you"she said sincerely"no one had ever really stuck up for me before"

"No problem"Courtney said giving the taller blonde a hug.

Trish had asked to change to a nicer character again she was fed up with playing the bitch and surprisingly enough Eric had acctully agreed. and John was signing to raw. Things were definatly going great. As soon as they were back stage Trish started apologising again.

"Trish you were just acting"Courtung laughed"don't worry about it"

"I know but i felt awful saying all that stuff to you!"she exclaimed"forgive me?"

"for the last time yes i forgive you!"she told her.

"Good"said Trish a smile lighting up her face"well buy guys i gotta go, i've got a date tonight"

"get in there Trishy"laughed Courtney"have fun!"

Christy had gone to the hotel to meet her fiance John so Courtney and Chris were heading to a bar to catch up.

"So"she asked once they were sat at a table"Trish said you wanted to talk to me, what about?"

"Oh er just anything really catch up on whats been goin on"He replied looking a bit pink.

"Well i'm great, and so happy at finally having a night off it was so nice of Christy and John to babysit, i think they want practice"she told him"but i haven't really been doing alot just looking after Roxie"

"She's beautiful"he said

"thanks"she said with a smile"she's gorgeous"

"Well i know Roxie is ok but how have you been getting on?"he asked.

"Better"she replied"It's getting abit easier but if i didn't have Roxie to keep me busy i don't know what i'd be like"

Chris looked like he was really uncomfortable here with her.

"are you ok sweetie?"she asked

"erm yeah i'm fine but i need to go back to the hotel now up early tomorrow"he told her quickly"bye Court".

He got up and left leaving before Courtney could say bye back.

She got up feeling confused, that was strange she thought but she just shrugged it off and told herself to stop being paranoid. Of course Chris wasn't being funny with her he was one of her best friends......wasn't he?

short chapter i can't seem to write a long one, i promise i try. oh well please read and review luv me xXxXx


	3. A year ago today

Courtney's time back at the WWE had flown by. Her little Roxie was now ten months old she couldn't believe it. She was still hanging about with Trish and Christy. Christy was finally married after all this time. Courtney was so happy for her but what really made her laugh now was Trish it was only seven short months ago she had been saying she would never have kids and that she didn't know how Courtney was but it was olny a week ago Trish had announced she was pregnant!. She had been seeing her boyfriend Josh for a long time but she had always insisted it wasn't serious and she was too young to be tied down...until he proposed anyway. Chris was still being funny with her, they hardly ever spoke anymore and it really got her down. She had been so sure that they were good friends but obviously she was wrong good friends didn't avoid you at all costs only saying hi to you when they realised there was no way of getting out of it.

"You know what Roxie sweetie we are just going to stop thinking about your weird uncle Chris"she told her beautiful baby who was sitting next to her on the bed."geuss what i've been up to lately, your mommy's started song writing again and i've got two very special songs one for you and one for your daddy. I still miss him, what shall i tell you about him today then?". She looked at Roxie expectantly. Roxie smiled up at her and said mamma the one word she could say properly.

"You wanna know how your mommy and daddy met alright then well i was new at the WWE and your crazy aunt Christy made me do an interview and told your daddy that i liked him, i was soo embaressed but i didn't mind when he asked me on a date. We had some tough times but we ended back together it's like we were meant to be together"she said before faltering"forever".

Roxie had fallin asleep so Courtney lifted her into her cot and she began writing another song.

A year ago today she thought sadly. Her thought were interupted when the phone rang.

"Hey Christy"she said without thinking as she answered the phone.

"I prefer Mr McMahon"said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh Mr McMahon i'm so sorry!"she exclaimed

"that's alright"he assured her"i was calling to ask you a favour"

"what is it?"she asked

"Well we wanted to ask you if you could say a few words on the show tonight seeing as it's been a year since...."he replied awkwardly.

"I think Randy would have liked that"she told him kindly"it's a lovely idea"

"thank you Courtney"he said warmly"i understand how difficult this must be for you"

"It's not a problem bye"she said before hanging up the phone.

"what am i gonna say"she asked herself. She spent the whole afternoon coming up with a speech. She went to get ready as soon as Christy had arrived.

"one sec Christy i'm gonna go change can you watch Roxie?"she asked

"Sure thing"Christy replied sitting down next to her neice.

Ten minutes later Courtney emerged wearing a simple black pants and a pretty white blouse. She left her long blonde hair down and only put on a tiny bit of make-up.

"Courtney you look great"Christy told her kindly.

"thanks"she said with a smile

"I found this"Christy said holding up a peice of paper"did you write that?"

"Yes"she admitted going slightly pink.

"It's really good"christy complimented.

"thanks can we go now?"she asked quickly.

"yeah let's go"christy said as Courtney picked up roxie to take her out to the car.

Before Courtney knew it she was there and a sick feeling washed over her as she knew she would be the first person out there to give her speech.

"You'll be great"Christy told her giving her hand a squeeze for support before running off.

"Wonder where she's gone"C she laughed getting Roxie out of the car and carrying her into the arena. They went into the locker room where everyone made a huge fuss over Roxie as she sat on Trish's knee. The normal routine and Courtney could tell Roxie loved all the attention.

Just like her dad she thought with a sad smile he loved being in the limelight.

"Trish will you watch Roxie i have to give my speech?"she asked

"Sure no problem"Trish replied

"and no giving her loads of chocolate"she warned before leaving the room. She was met by a smiling Mr McMahon and Christy who was starting to look guilty.

"What did you do?"she asked suspicously.

"Don't be mad"Christy told her.

"Miss Hemme, sorry Mrs Cena showed me your song and i think it would be great if you sang it here tonight on raw as a tribute to Randy"he told her.

"You showed him!"she exclaimed"My songs are private i write them for me to get my feelings out"

"It would have meant so much to him Court"Christy told her

"Your right"she said with a small smile"I'll do it"

"Well your on now"Mr McMahon told her before leaving again.

Courtney took a deep breathe"Christy you need to play it for me my keyboard is in the trunk as always if you go get it now you can play after my speech"

"alright good luck"Christy said before running off.

It;s now or never she thought as she walked down the ramp and into the ring. They were in St Louis Randy's home town it was perfect. She saw Randy's mother in the front row and that made her feel even more nervous. She gave her a small smile before she began.

"I've been asked to come out here and say a few words about Randy Orton, to be honest at first i didn't want to do it but Randy would have wanted this i'm sure about it. As you all know anyway Randy and I were married and have a beautiful daughter Roxie, and we both miss him very much as i'm sure all of you do, everyone who met Randy loved him, he just had a way of lightining up a room when he entered it. He always had time for people and you hardly ever heard him say a bad word about anyone. Randy was practically perfect and i don't know why he choose to marry me, but i'm glad he did that short time we spent together was so amazing and impossible to forget. And as you can tell i don't really know what to say, speeches where never my thing and talking about Randy and trying to describe him is practically impossible so now that Christy is here i'm going to sing a song i wrote Randy and I" she said with real emotion in her voice and tears glistening in her eyes. It may not have been the best speech ever but it was heartfelt. She took a deep breathe as the music began and she started to sing her sweet voice filling the arena.

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than?a year ago today

Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today 

And I just can't forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing   
You went away  
A year ago today

Another year gone by   
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do  
And how many times did I fool myself  
Over you oh?yeah

You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's not too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Love will never end

And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me

You went away  
A year ago today.

The arena was stunned into silence for a few minutes as the tears were streaming down Courtney's face. Christy ran down and hugged her friend and Trish and Chris came down with Roxie to join them in the ring. Mrs Orton was the first to begin clapping and cheering and straight away the noise in the arena was almost deathening as the others joined in.

"That song was called a year ago today"She said simply"thank you". She picked up Roxie and walked backstage needing some time alone but she stopped and hugged Emily before she left. Today had been hard but she had gotten through it. She knew now that the worst was over and that she would be ok.

please read and review i know i could have done alot better so you can be as mean as you like but please review. erm oh yeh i don't own the song that belongs to delta goodrem please don't sue me!! love ViCkY xXxXx oh yeah and anyone who reads this can you please please read my story Are You Ready and review it, it would really help me out alot!!


	4. confused

"Heya Honey are you ok?"asked Christy sitting on the end of Courtney's bed.

"Yeah i think so"she said sleepily.

"Truth please?"Christy asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ok not so fine but Christy honestly don't worry about me"She admitted

"Courtney honey i don't want you going crazy on us again now tell me!"Christy demanded

"Ok stop treating me like a baby"She laughed sitting up.

"Ok sorry"Christy laughed"ok so tell me"

Courtney rolled her eyes once Christy was determind to find somthing out there was no stopping her, it was easier just to give in.

"I haven't been sleeping, i just keep seeing it over and over again."She admitted quietly"Christy was it my fault, i mean i was in that room and i was screaming at him, maybe he heard what i was saying and i dunno what if i put pressure on him, that probably doesn't make sense but life doesn't make sense"

"Courtney none of this is your fault, it can't be"Christy assured her giving her a hug."now you just get some rest and i'll take Roxie for the afternoon"

"You don't have to do that"she told her

"i know i don't have to but i want to"Christy told her as she picked up Roxie"Come on Roxie honey you can come and play with your favourite auntie today, i've got better toys for you than auntie Trish"

Roxie laughed at Christy as they left the room so Courtney could sleep.

Courtney kept turning constantly trying to sleep but it was impossible to get comfortable. She lay there for an hour her eyelids growing heavy as she eventually driffted off.

FLASHBACK

"why did this happen to us?"she asked softly"everything was going great, but it'll get better won't it" she paused for a moment"get better,please Randy you have to, you can't leave me alone,you can't leave your baby.

Courtney knelt by the bedside and cried. "Wake up Randy!"she cried"talk to me, i need you"

"Honey are you ok?"Christy asked softly kneeling down beside her.

"Christy he won't wake up"she cried.

"shh it's ok"Christy said trying to calm her friend.

Courtney sat and cried more as Christy gently stroked her hair"He'll pull through Court, you'll be ok"Christy assured her.

"can i talk to him alone?"she asked

"call me if you need me"Christy said as she left the room.

"Is Christy right?"she asked Randy"Maybe she is, so how about we get our baby a little dog, we could get a golden retriver i know you love them, and we still need to decorate the baby's room so you need to come home soon." Courtney wiped her eyes"she'll be here soon little Callie, i still say we're having a girl"

A loud beeping noise went off and Courtney's head shot up. "Randy!"she cried"no don't you dare leave me!"

The doctor was in the room almost instantly and Courtney was asked to wait outside.

"Christy somthing's wrong"she exclaimed walking over to her friend"he can't leave me Christy he can't"

"Honey it's ok he'll be ok"Christy said soothingly.

Courtney looked up as she saw the door open and Randy's bed being pushed out as other nurses and another doctor came to help.

"What's happening?"she asked standing up"where are you taking him?"

"We need to do surgery straight away Mrs Orton"said the doctor rushing off not having time to explain anything.

The two girls sat in silence waiting for the doctor to return.

"Christy it's been two hours where is he?she asked pacing the floor.

"there's the doctor"Christy told her.

"where is he, is he ok?"she asked the doctor.

"Mrs Orton i'm very sorry"he said

"no!"she exclaimed"no don't say that"

END

Courtney was crying in her sleep, tossing and turning. An ambulance drove past outside with the siren going.

"Randy!"She cried waking up instanly with her breathing heavy. She put her hand on her heart waiting for it to return to normal. There was a knock at the door so she slowly got up from the bed taking deep breathes as she opend it.

"Courtney are you ok?"asked Chris looking worried.

Courtney just stared at him. She had been so sure Chris was her friend but since She had come back to work he had been strange around her not wanting to talk to her.

"I'm fine"she said simply.

"Can i come in?"he asked

"Why?"she asked glaring at him"shouldn't you be avoiding me right now"

"I'm sorry"he told her lowering his head.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"she asked"I thought you were my friend, geuss i was wrong"

"Courtney i am your friend"He told her pushing his way into the room.

"Then why the hell have you been avoiding me especially now when i need you?"she asked angrily closing the door and walking over to him.

"Because it's hard to be around you"he told her.

"Well in that case you don't have to"she said"the door's that way". She pointed towards the other side of the room.

"Courtney please i didn't mean ti like that let me explain"he begged.

"Save your breath, i don't want to hear it"She told him

"Courtney i really care about you, i don't want to lose you"He told her

"You don't give a damn about me"she yelled"you didn't lose me i lost you"

"Yes i do care"he yelled back"of course i care i love you!"

"Yeah you all love me your all there for me"she laughed"well how come Christy ,Trish and John are the only ones who have been around!"

"No"he said taking her hand"I don't mean as a friend i love you"

"Oh my god"she gasped suddenly realising what he meant."when did this happen?"

Chris suddenly realised what he had admited and he quickly let go of her hand. "I have to go"he said leaving the room before she could say another word.

Courtney sat down in the chair feeling confused. She walked across to the phone and called Christy asking her to come round.

Christy didn't bother knocking she just came straight in.

"Sweetie what is it?"she asked sitting down next to her"don't worry John's got Roxie"

"Chris said he loves me"She told her"more than a friend"

"Oh my god!"exclaimed Christy

"and now i don't know what to do"she groaned"i'm so confused"

"Well how do you feel about him?"asked Christy

"I don't know i'm not over Randy yet i don't know how i feel about other people"she replied

"Honey your twenty three years old you don't deserve this"Christy told her sympathetically.

"Yeah well in life you don't get what you deserve, sometimes horrible things happen that no one deserves and sometimes great things happen like Roxie she's too good sometimes i feel like i don't deserve her or i don't deserve such great friends but i'm glad i've got them"She said simply.

"Honey maybe you should think about other people it could help"Christy told her"It's not normal for a someone as young pretty and sweet as you to be sat alone in a hotel room all the time.

"Christy i was made a widow and had a baby at twenty three, my life isn't normal"She told her"and i will move on but it's got to be in my own time, it could be ten years it could be never i don't know when i'll be ready i just know that it isn't now"

"Well you do it when you're ready"Christy said hugging her.

"Is it ok if i just have some time alone to think things through?"she asked

"sure i'll go back and check on Roxie just call me when you want me to bring her back"Christy told her before leaving.

It wasn't going to be Courtney's best week ever and she had alot to think about.

thank you for all my reviews!!! any one who wants to plz add me on msn my email addy is on my profile on here. anyone who reads this can you plz read and review my story "are you ready" it wud realli help me alot lol!


	5. moving forward

"Mommy read another story"whined Roxie cuddeling up to her mom on the bed.

"Honey i just read you five!"she exclaimed

"Ok well don't read one, tell me one about daddy"Roxie told her looking up at her with huge blue eyes.

Courtney sighed"ok then sweetie, you always win!"

"I know"the little girl laughed happily.

"But first i want to hear about school"She told her.

"Mommy it's school"Roxie told her.

"Sometimes i swear you're a moody teenager and not six years old"She laughed"so how are you getting on with the other boys and girls?"

"Ok i geuss, one boy wants to be my boyfriend, you know Tyler Stratus but i said know because i'm gonna be a better wrestler than him"the little girl said simply and Courtney burst out laughing.

"You are just like your dad!"she exclaimed

"Don't laugh!"Roxie exclaimed"can i have my story now?"

"Sure honey, what do you want to hear tonight?"she asked

"Tell me about when you and daddy met"Roxie replied

Courtney rolled her eyes"you just like that story because it's embaressing for me"

Roxie nodded her head and smiled.

Courtney began to tell the story and Roxie soon fell asleep. Courtney smiled down at the little blue eyed blonde haired girl who was curled up in a little ball. She pushed some of her hair back before tucking her in.

Courtney went and sat on the couch to think for a bit.

"It's been along time since he died" she thought to herself," I can't believe Roxie's six years old and in school, she's so much like him but it doesn't seem to bother me at all anymore, I'm ready to move on now properly, so i geuss i'll have to wait and see if another person comes into my life, but i'm ready for it if it does"

Courtney went and lay down next to Roxie.

"You know what honey, I think we are finally ok without your dad, so remember now we're moving forward and leeaving the past behind us, I'll still tell you about him, but we can let someone new in can't we" she wispered before falling asleep next to her daughter.

/very short, thought i should finish the story off because i didn't really know what should happen in it. I suppose i could carry on if anyone wants me to and they have an idea of what they want to happen lol, thank you for all of my reviews/


End file.
